narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário:Syaoran Uchiha
Olá \o 300px|link= E seja bem-vindo ao meu perfil! Deixe uma mensagem no meu mural se você precisar de ajuda, eu o ajudarei no que puder. link=wall:Franklin_Alberto|50px ' ''Por favor, note que esta é a Página de Usuário de um Administrador da Wiki Naruto, se você está procurando pela Página de Usuário do Administrador Franklin, acabou de encontrar! \o/ |Amigos = Joao G. (Melhor Amigo, Irmão e Sensei) Jefther Gabriel (Melhor Amigo e Aluno) Evilbrine (Melhor Amigo de Minecraft) Fwy (Melhor Amigo e Aluno) Marye-chan (Me ajudou na antiga Zone) Rafael Uchiha (Sensei Supremo) The-Uchiha-Killer (Melhor Amigo e Sensei) Uchiha Asau (Um Grande Amigo) Lilithec303 (Grande Amigo) Wellington Neves (Conhecido) Alice Morato (Amiga) Murilo laet (Amigo) PlacidoNB (Amigo) JoaoKrauss (Conhecido) Entondark (Conhecido) FabinhoXD (Amigo) Samemaru (Grande Amigo) Rikudou Naruto (Antecessor, como Raikage) GothicAngel (Grande Amiga) CCrovis (Conhecido) MarioT (Conhecido) Madara supremo (Já o conheci faz tempo) Uchiha Enmei Saiken Uzumaki (Conhecido) |Músicas = Shinkū Horō - Niji Maximum The Hormone - What's Up People? Maximum The Hormone - Zetsubou Billy ONE OK ROCK - Re:make NICO Touches The Walls - Niwaka Ame Ni Momakezu NICO Touches The Walls - Diver Nico Touches The Walls - Broken Youth Akihisa Kondō - Black Night Town DISH// - I Can Hear DISH// - Flame Nobodyknows+ - Hero's Come Back!! Orange Range Viva Rock DOES - Guren Chaba Parade Okamoto's - Yokubō wo Sakebe!!! Okamoto's - Love Song Home Made Kazoku - Freedon Home Made Kazoku - Nagareboshi ~ Shooting Star Matchy With Question - Mezamero! Yasei Asian Kung Fū Generation - Soredawa Mata Ashita Asian Kung Fū Generation - Haruka Kanata Flow - Re:member Flow - GO!!! Flow - Sign Akeboshi - Wind Saboten - Scenario Oreskaband - Pinocchio Dev Parade - Bacchikoi!!! OLDCODEX - The Misfit Go Spere - GENESIS ARIA |Jogos = Minecraft Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst Gran Theft Auto: San Andreas Rayman Legends |Animes = Naruto Naruto Shippūden Ixion Saga Dimension Transfer One Piece Fairy Tail Arata Kangatari (Yū Watase) Bleach Death Note}} Lembretes * Atualizar as Páginas de Jutsu (somente Infobox) (Em Andamento) * Criar/Atualizar as Páginas de Episódios do Shippūden retrasados. (Pausado) * Atualizar as Páginas de Armas de Personagens (somente Infobox) (Concluída) * Criar Páginas Novas (Pausado) * Atualizar a Página Inicial (De Quinta em Quinta) * Reverter Vandalismo/Edição sem Sentido (Toda hora) * Colocar os Links Interwikis nas Páginas dos Episódios (Em Andamento) * Arrumar a Galeria dos Melhores Momentos em .png (Em Andamento) Imagens Se você procura uma boa imagem do Anime Naruto, por favor fale comigo, Posso lhe fornecer imagens até em 1080p/i, por favor, não desrespeitem as Políticas das Imagens, pois elas são a base dos conteúdos das Páginas, depois da Infobox. Resoluções aceitas aqui na Wiki: 1920x1080p 1440x1080p 1280x720p 800x480p. (em uso moderado, sendo que será substituída por uma de melhor qualidade e resolução) Por favor, envie somente imagens em .png caso você queira enviar uma imagem em .jpg, fale comigo, eu lhe fornecerei uma com os requisitos necessários para o implemento da mesma em uma Página. Boa edição. Administração Olá, Pessoal e Leitores da Wiki Naruto, se tiverem dúvidas, mandem uma mensagem para o meu Mural, eu os respondo assim que possível, podem também deixar uma mensagem no mural dos meus Amigos e Administradores The-Uchiha-Killer-''dono'', Uchiha Asau-''dono'', Joao G-''sama'' e [[Message_Wall:Alice Morato|Alice Morato-''sama!]] :''Apesar de todos não começarmos muito bem, alguns usuários não gostam de procurar ajuda direta com os Administradores. Se este for seu caso, veja nossa '''Navegação de Políticas e Regras: * Começando a Editar - Importantíssimo para quem está começando a editar * Políticas Gerais * Políticas dos Nomes * Políticas de Imagens * Políticas de Spoilers * Políticas dos Blogs Perda de Dados de Naruto no PC Devido ao evento que ocorreu no meu PC, no dia 01 de Março eu tive de restaurar o sistema, deletando todos os arquivos que eu tinha, salvando apenas uns Episódios do Shippūden (336 e 345) e desde esse dia eu estou batalhando para conseguir tudo de volta. Episódios do Naruto Clássico: '''00% Episódios do Shippūden: 20% Mangás: 57% Outros arquivos (músicas, Wallpapers, outros Animes e arquivos pessoais): 27% Obs: Velocidade da net: 70Kbps, depois, diminuído para: 10Kbps. Meta: Conseguir imediatamente tudo que eu perdi no PC. Sobre Mim Eternamente comprimido nesta página Táticas de Esquadrões a esses olhos Sem súplicas, a maldade está apontada, transforma-se em lei e ruma a prisões Algo poderoso com um veneno mortal, abrigando temor em desejos sexuais Cospe incessante em mentiras desilusionantes, devaneios Julgamento, cortando a raiz de Unificação do crime Quem sabe superar esta austera barreira? Mundo de indulgência, Palavras de punição Uma febre obtida por verdadeiros "piratas da morte" Redenção no jogo da lei Desespere-se billy, Diante da ética Venha, inexorável chuva devastadora (Inexorável chuva devastadora) A canção avermelhada da destruição Não terminará? Desde quando eu tenho esta meia fama? Não 'que isso' esconda a crueldade do mundo... Mas Quem reescreverá os lixos desse mundo? Neste domínio inferior que move a corrente da aniquilação Amor, Perdição, Auto-Destruição destinada Amor, Batalha de Gênios, tensão Um sádico egoísta curvado escravizado O martelo de ferro feito dos fragmentos de maus pensamentos Vidas arrancadas Enjoado das pessoas horríveis; matando os criminosos imediatamente Veredito! direitos humanos, argumentos, ódio, Mostre as vísceras por penitência Porque os deuses da morte riem das consequências? Verdade, todos não sabem sobre sua própria dor Acima, há uma cena sangrenta de um funeral obscuro, arrependimentos, mil anos de pena Acima, há uma cena sangrenta de um funeral obscuro, arrependimentos, mil anos de pena Raiva, violência tempos turbulentos, desesperança e a dor no desespero... Dane-se meu maldito coração Amor, este aniquilador tom indigesto O sangue do meu coração dançante Amor, este aniquilador tom indigesto É um destino contínuo, uma raça presa. ---- left|180px|link= Melhores Cosplays Melhores FanArts de Obito Uchiha Obito, Obito, Obito, Obito, Obito, Obito, Obito, Obito, Obito, Obito, Obito, Obito, '''SEMPRE OBITO!!!' Bandas Japonesas que cantam algumas Músicas de Naruto Eis ai abaixo as bandas que eu curto. Maximum The Hormone DISH// TOTALFAT DOES NICO Touches The Walls ONE OK ROCK Shikū Horō Okamoto's Asian Kung Fu Genration Bandas com poucos ou um integrante Daisuke Aberturas Favoritas Eis também as Aberturas de Naruto/Shippuden que eu favoritei aqui. Guren Guren1.png Guren2.png Guren3.png Guren4.png Niwaka Ame Ni Momakezu Niwaka_Ame_Ni_Momakezu1.png Niwaka_Ame_Ni_Momakezu2.png Niwaka_Ame_Ni_Momakezu3.png Niwaka_Ame_Ni_Momakezu4.png Moshimo Diver Toumei Datta Sekai Sign Hotaru no Hikari Closer Blue Bird Blue_Bird1.png Blue_Bird2.png Blue_Bird3.png Blue_Bird4.png Hero's Come Back!! Re:member No Boy No Cry Seishun Kyosoukyoku GO!!! Haruka Kanata Rocks Encerramentos Favoritos Eis também os Encerramentos que eu gostei. FLAME FLAME1.png FLAME2.png FLAME3.png FLAME4.png Niji Black Night Town I Can Hear Mother Cascade By My Side Place to Try Place_To_Try1.png Place_To_Try2.png Place_To_Try3.png Place_To_Try4.png Yokubou Wo Sakebe!!!! Yokubou_Wo_Sakebe1.png Yokubou_Wo_Sakebe2.png Yokubou_Wo_Sakebe3.png Yokubou_Wo_Sakebe4.png Freedom Mayonaka no Orchestra U Can do It U_Can_do_It1.png U_Can_do_It2.png U_Can_do_It3.png U_Can_do_It4.png Jitensha For You Omae Dattan Da Shinkukyuu Bacchikoi!!! Broken Youth Mezamero! Yasei Kimi Monogatari Michi ~ To You All Nagareboshi ~ Shooting Star Scenario Scenario.png Scenario2.png Scenario3.png Scenario4.png Scenario5.png Scenario6.png Scenario7.png Scenario8.png Scenario9.png Pinocchio Pinocchio.png Pinocchio2.png Pinocchio3.png Pinocchio4.png Pinocchio5.png Pinocchio6.png Pinocchio7.png Pinocchio8.png Pinocchio9.png Parade Speed Nakushita Kotoba Ima Made Nandomo Viva Rock Wind Obs: Não estou listando todas as Aberturas e Encerramentos de Naruto, estou apenas favoritando as que eu gostei. Sobre a Mei Terumi Linda. *-* 300px Minhas Frases Favoritas As frases que eu gosto =D (por favor, não me pergunte porque eu gosto delas, ok?) Page user.png|Cientistas são mais úteis em lugares escuros e fechados. Page user2.png|Tudo muito bem, tudo muito bom, mas apenas se for "verdade". Page user3.png|Existe uma reação para cada ação. Page user5.png|Então, quem é o chefe agora ? Page user4.png|Tá com medo, bibiri-kun? Page user6.png|O que? Naruto está causando problemas de novo? User page7.png|Ele disse Vovó Chiyo? User page8.png|Me solte, eu posso andar sozinho. User page9.png|V-você disse gordo? User page10.png|Que chatice! Usr page11.png|Onde está a fita do espetáculo? User page12.png|Bom, então eu vou dançar ou qualquer coisa parecida. User page13.png|Que?! Feito em filme?! (História Original: Jiraiya Icha Icha Violence O Filme). User page14.png|Eu vou reservar os ingressos! User page15.png|Meu irmãozinho é sortudo... Por ter um amigo como você. User page16.png|Na verdade, eu estava pensando em ficar a toa em casa... Mais de Franklin Alberto